A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode602
by ashleyyiss2cutee
Summary: a love story between joe jonas and miley


Last time on A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 60 Part 1 Season Finale

Demi: *appears out of nowhere* Hey Miley.

Miley: *smiles, knows it's Demi* Hey Selena, I think you should meet another friend of mine.

Selena: Alright.

Demi: *allows Selena to see her as well* Hey Selena. *smiles*

Selena: *shocked* D-Demi?!

A JILEY STORY: A Painful Love Season 4 Episode 60 Part 2 of 2 Season Finale

Demi: *smiles and waves* Hey.

Selena: *smiles as tears fill her eyes* I can't believe it's really you.

Miley: *confused* Wait, you guy know each other?

Selena: *smiles, still looking at Demi* Yeah, we were friends before, you know, she, mm, died.

Miley: I see.

Demi: *smiles* It's so good to see you again.

Selena: *smiles* Same for me. I've missed you so much.

Miley: And you missed me too. *giggles*

All three of them laugh

Joe: *walks in* What's all the laughing a- *sees Demi* Mmm, hey Demi.

Demi: *smiles* Hey Joe.

Miley: *smiles* Well don't just stand there, hug her Joe.

Joe: *smiles and hugs her*

Demi: *hugs him tight*

Selena: *confused* Wait, I thought once someone was dead and their spirit comes back, you could no longer touch them or anything.

Demi: *pulls away from Joe and holds onto his hands, grips them tight* Well, that's partly true. People cannot touch me, if I don't want them to. In case, I do want you guys to. *smiles*

Selena: *smiles as tears fill her eyes again* C-Can I hug you?

Demi: *tears fill her eyes too* Of course. *hugs her*

Selena: *hugs back and holds on even tighter, starts crying* I've missed you soo much Demi. I wish you never left. *cries harder*

Demi: *cries* Me too sweetheart. I wish that all the time. But once someone dies, they're never really gone.

Selena: Yeah, I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean the hurt ever goes away either.

Demi: *cries harder*

Miley: *turns around, it's too emotional for her, tears fall down her cheeks, she quickly wipes them away*

Joe: *keeps looking at Selena and Demi, doesn't even notice Miley*

Selena: *pulls away* So when can we see you again?

Demi: Whenever you want me to. The only problem is, I can't stay for as long as you want me to.

Selena: *nods* I see.

Demi: Yeah, and it would be better if you didn't tell anyone else about being able to see me and all.

Selena: Alright. I understand.

Demi: *nods* Well, I have to go now. I'll see you soon. *kisses the top of her head, turns to Joe* Bye Joe. *kisses his lips softly*

Joe: *lost in the kiss, kisses back deeply*

Miley: *shocked, covers her mouth, and cries silently, leaves the room without anyone noticing, and walks over to the balcony*

Demi: *pulls away and smiles* Bye Joseph. Bye Selena. *slowly fades away*

Selena: *walks over to Joe and puts her head on his shoulder* When do you think she's gonna come back?

Joe: *puts his arm around her* Idunno, like she said, whenever we want, we just have to give her some time, that's all. Afterall, her place is in heaven now, not earth.

Selena: *sighs* I guess you're right. *takes her head off his shoulder* Well I better get going now, see you guys tomorrow. *hugs him*

Joe: *hugs back and pulls away* Bye.

Selena: Bye. *walks outta the bedroom and starts leaving, then she sees Miley, her back faced to her, her head down, and her body trembling, as if she were crying* Mmm, bye Miley. I'm leaving now.

Miley: *doesn't turn around* B-Bye.

Selena: *makes a weird look and walks back to Joe* Dude, you better go find out what's going on with Miley. She's on the balcony. *points* See ya. *leaves*

Joe: *turns to look at Miley on the balcony, sees she's crying and rushes over* Baby, what's wrong? *tries to hug her*

Miley: *pulls away* Get away from me! Don't touch me!

Joe: *shocked* Woah, what's going on?

Miley: *looks at him, her eyes swollen and red from all the crying, and her nose as well* What's going on is, you kissed Demi, right in front of me! *shakes her head and looks the other way*

Joe: *sighs* Miley, it wasn't was it looked like.

Miley: *turns back around, angry* You mean, kissing her lips, practically making out with her?! 'Cause that's what it looked like to me!

Joe: Listen! You have to see it from our point of view. I was her first and only love, and she was my first. I haven't seen her in a really long time. Besides, she kissed me first!

Miley: But you still kissed her back!

Joe: Miley, it was nothing!

Miley: Yes it was! It still hurt me. I felt like my heart was being ripped into two! *looks the other way and cries*

Joe: *doesn't know what to say*

Miley: *turns, looks at him with teary eyes and starts walking out*

Joe: *grabs her by the waist, and kisses her with all the passion he could ever give her*

Miley: *tries pulling away, but can't, he's too strong for her, she gives in and kisses back*

Joe: *smiles once she relaxes and kisses back, deepens the kiss, picks her up bridal style and carries her into the bedroom, sits down, with her on his lap, strokes her cheek* Baby, I'm sorry. Please, please, please. Forgive me.

Miley: *leans her head on his chest, traces his abs with her fingers* I forgive you, just, please don't do that or anything to hurt me like that again.

Joe: *smiles and kisses her softly* I won't.

Miley: *smiles* Good. *yawns*

Joe: *looks down at her* You tired?

Miley: *nods her head and cuddles into him*

Joe: *chuckles* You look cute doing that.

Miley: *smiles and blushes, hides her face in the crook of his neck*

Joe: *starts rocking her slowly*

Miley: *closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep*

Joe: *looks down and sees she's asleep, smiles, kisses her lips, and lays her down in bed, lays down next to her, and brings her close to him, buries his face in her head and slowly falls to sleep*

MEANWHILE....

Selena: *knocks on the door*

Nick: *opens it* Selena?

Selena: *smiles and jumps into his arms*

Nick: *smiles and kisses her*

Selena: *smiles and kisses back, pulls away* Thanks Nicky, for everything. Because of you, I've become a better person. I can't thank you enough.

Nick: *smiles and puts her down* Enough to send the night.

Selena: *makes a face*

Nick: No funny business, just laying down and cuddling, and the occassional kissing, that's all.

Selena: *smiles* I would love to.

Nick: *smiles and walks inside with her*

3 AM.....

Miley: *having a nightmare, starts tossing and turning, accidently kicks Joe's leg*

Joe: *wakes up, sees Miley having a nightmare, shakes her* Honey, wake up.

Miley: *wakes up, breathing heavy and sweating, looks at Joe, scared*

Joe: *puts his hand to her cheek* Honey, what's wrong?

Miley: *scared* Baby love, I had really bad dream.

Joe: *brings her onto his lap* About what love bug?

Miley: *tears comes to her eyes* Taylor comes back and he....he kills Tish. *cries into his neck*


End file.
